


One Random Comment

by eibbil_one



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eibbil_one/pseuds/eibbil_one
Summary: After a Hufflepuff dinner party, Zach confesses a bit of his past to his wife with rather surprising results





	One Random Comment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Challenge Fic. Love aplenty to [](http://annearchy.livejournal.com/profile)[**annearchy**](http://annearchy.livejournal.com/) for the beta!  


* * *

Susan lay staring at the ceiling, her husband’s soft snores the only sound in the room save the ticking of the Muggle clock on his side of the bed. Tonight’s dinner party had been fabulous save one minor instance. She exhaled loudly, trying to tell herself over and over that it was just that. Minor. One random comment in a thousand from their monthly get together.

But it meant something. It had to. She knew her husband’s face too well.

_Come off it, mate. You loved that bit too much not to miss it._

Those words were echoing around in her brain like a shout from a cliff. What had Justin meant he loved it too much. More to the point, what was he supposedly missing?

Her head turned and she gazed at him, the soft smile he always wore in sleep when he’d dropped off in her arms after love. His fringe had fallen into his eyes and she propped on an elbow to brush them aside, her hand stilling in shock when he mumbled a name in the dark. A name not hers.

“Justin.”

Never one to let sleeping dogs utter names in the dark, she poked him hard in the shoulder.

He was always slightly comical when awakened out of a sound sleep, and he didn’t disappoint. He sat straight up, flinging back the duvet and near leaping from the bed, his head whipping from side to side. “What? Who?”

Rather than her usual mirth, Susan merely drew her legs up to her chest and stared at him intently.

Once he realised they weren’t being invaded, Zach ran his hand through his hair and climbed back into bed, pulling the duvet back over him and turning to her. “What’d you wake me for, then?” He yawned as he asked her, scrubbing his face with his hand.

“Why did you say Justin’s name in your sleep?”

His eyes had just fluttered shut again, mouth going slack with sleep. Until she said that name. She was watching him closely and was not disappointed. His entire body seemed to go rigid as his eyes sprung open.

“J-Justin?”

Susan’s arms were now crossed at her chest, one eyebrow dangerously raised. “Yes, Zacharias. Justin. The other blond in our year? Here for dinner this evening?” _The one you disappeared into the kitchen with for fifteen minutes_ , she thought.

Zach eased himself into a sitting position mimicking hers, staring at the landscape that graced the wall opposite their bed. “What did I say, exactly?”

Still watching him as he watched the painting as if waiting for the Muggle artwork to come alive. “Nothing much. Just his name.” She paused, taking a deep breath. “And you didn’t say it so much as you sighed it, Zach.”

His head dipped briefly between his knees before he straightened to face her. “Susan, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Her breath hitched in her chest as she took in the serious face staring back at her. No good conversation ever started like that. But he was her husband and she loved him. Hard as it’d be, she’d listen. Because she loved him, she reached out and took one of his hands before speaking.

“Tell me, love.”

She kept her face as blank as she could once he finally opened up. She’d always known there was something he’d kept from her. It didn’t manifest often, but there were times when he would look ready to say something before closing his mouth and turning away. And now, she finally knew what had kept stealing his tongue all these years.

“It didn’t last long, Susan. And it was never more than experimentation for me. Justin knew that. Knows that. But he can’t help but take the piss every once in a while about my attraction to the mundane, as he calls it. And I swear to you that it’s never happened since. We had those two weeks at his parent’s cottage in Spain after leaving Hogwarts and that’s all.”

Susan squeezed his hand tightly, a small smile curling her lip. “Love? You wouldn’t have been sorted into Hufflepuff if you were capable of cheating on me. That aside, I know you never would because you love me too much.” She paused, leaning over to rest her hand on his cheek. “Am I supposed to be angry over a little bit of trying on, then? Because I must say I’m having a bloody difficult time working up a healthy rage here.”

When he finally raised his eyes to hers, she nearly chuckled at the astonished expression on his face. When his mouth proceeded to open and close like a kipper in a fisherman’s net, she finally let go.

“Oh Zach,” she giggled. “I’m not fussed, honestly. So you gave blokes a go? That’s hardly a cause for me to go tromping out of here all huffed up. I’m willing to wager that more than a few at Hogwarts had thoughts of it once or twice, and more than that actually followed through. It’s part of being young and,” pauses again to lift his chin before pressing a small kiss to his lips, “if the interest was there, better you find out whether it's real or fleeting when you’re young, yeah?”

Strong arms wrapped her into a tight embrace as he lowered them to the bed, deepening the kiss. She felt herself melt into his arms as always, her hand sneaking under the duvet to cup him gently, pulling back and raising her eyebrow again when she found him hot and hard.

“I just have one further question,” she said softly as her hand slid from his cock to his hip.

He pulled away just enough to meet her eyes, his hand already poised to cup her breast. “What is it?”

“I overheard you and Justin talking before I walked into the kitchen earlier. What did he mean? When he said you “loved that bit too much”?

The room was too dark to see his face clearly, but she was fairly certain her husband was blushing. “Tell me, please?”

His eyes searched hers for a moment, as if gauging her. A small smile turned one corner of his mouth right before he kissed her, leaving her lips after a few moments to trail his lips along her jaw towards her ear. “It might be easier to show you, Susan.”

She pulled away from his mouth, settling her eyes on his smiling face, feeling an answering grin spread across her own. Their sex life had not been straight out missionary, not from day one. She might have been a virgin on their wedding night, but since then he’d opened her eyes to the wonderful varieties a man and woman had to give and receive pleasure. And now, it seemed, she was about to have her eyes opened again.

With both hands raising to hold his face, she dropped her voice to a smoky whisper. “Show me, then.”

Pressed close as they were, she felt the surge in his cock at her words and snaked her hand between them to stroke it slowly. Her eyes remained on his as he licked his lips and lowered his mouth to hers. His mouth played symphony on hers as he deepened the kiss. Not to be outdone, he took his hand from her hip to match her stroking hand. She arched into his fingers, slightly amazed at how wet just talking to him about this had made her. Blood heating for him, she moaned softly as his lips left hers to press butterfly kisses along her neck and, shoulder, down the uplift of her breast. Her back came off the bed when his lips closed around one straining nipple. Hips arching into his fingers, she cried his name out into the dark room. When his mouth left her breast, continued to kiss across her belly, she was so lost in him that she followed the prodding of his fingers without question and rolled over onto her stomach, whimpering only slightly at losing the delicious friction at her centre.

She felt his lips burn a path from her hip, along the base of her spine, then down over the curve of her arse. Felt his hands splay across it, giving a slight start of surprise when they spread her cheeks.

His voice, hoarse and gravelly, sounded from behind her as she tensed. “Do you want me to stop?”

Too curious to let surprise overtake desire she relaxed her body at once. “Stop and I’ll hex you,” she growled out.

He placed a gentle kiss to one side, tightening his hands on her arse as he slid his mouth over and ran his tongue once down the length of her bum. The feeling when he touched the small pucker of flesh nearly sent her off the bed. She raised slightly on her knees, pushing back towards him, trying to get closer to the sensation. She reckoned that was all the prodding he needed.

Turned as she was, she had no indication of where he was or what he was about. All she had was the sensation of his hands holding her apart. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited. A sob of need escaping her lips, changing to a full on groan when he finally lowered his mouth to her again. His tongue ran a circle around the centre, moving towards the muscle with a lethargy that was making her near to screaming.

Her entire body went rigid when he finally pressed against her again. “Fuck, Zach,” she hissed into the pillow. He’d always had a well skilled tongue, able to bring her to screaming orgasm in moments when he used it on her clit. But this? She’d never known how truly…her thought processes shut down when he continued his assault, the tip of his tongue poking then flattening to tease the ring of muscle completely. Her hips arched again, trying to get closer, to get more.

“Please,” she whimpered. He acquiesced in one thrusting stab, his tongue slid past the muscle. Susan bit her tongue hard enough to draw blood and Zach groaned against her arse. Her hand flattened against the mattress and slid down her body to stroke against her own clit as his tongue worked her. Deep inside then out again to circle slowly then sliding back into her. The third time his tongue entered her, she shattered, hand leaving her body to grip the bedclothes, her scream lost in her pillow.

Zach held her arse firmly as she rode out the wave of her orgasm, pulling away when it lulled into slight shudders. Without a word he took hold of her hips, levered up on his knees and thrust straight into her.

“Bloodyfuck,” he groaned deeply as he buried himself in her, thumb pressing against the stretched muscle as his hips pumped like pistons. Her hands held their grip on the sheets as he thrusted mindlessly into her, driving her towards a second orgasm as she felt his first rising. Her hips rose higher, taking him in even deeper, and he slammed into her with a scream, his whole body stiffening for a moment. His yell merged with hers then melted into groan into whimper and he collapsed against her back, pressing kisses between her shoulder blades.

When his knees would no longer support him, he pulled his cock from its velvet sleeve and collapsed onto the bed. Arm draped across the mattress in invitation, Susan curled into his arms, fingers toying with the light covering of chest hair as her body slowly relaxed from the onslaught. Eyes dancing, she tilted her head to look at him, chuckling at the look of utter satisfaction on his face.

“Yes well,” she said, or tried to. Her voice didn’t appear to be working properly yet. She cleared her throat, sliding her arm completely across his chest to cuddle into his side. “I can see why you’d miss it, love. I just have one last question.”

He tightened his arm around her, kissing the top of her head gently. “What’s that?”

She moved slightly, propping her chin on his chest. “When is it my turn?”


End file.
